Sweet Serenade
by SunshineHomicide
Summary: Felix is searching for his brother. But, reaching the X-mansion will prove to have more adventures than he could have imagined. Lothi B./OC/OC
1. Chapter 1  The Arrival

**This story is for two friends of mine, Henry and Lux! I love you guys, please do enjoy this story.**

**Warnings: This story is rated M for a reason, in later chapters there will be smut.**

**Lothi is a character from Marvel/X-men. I do not own any official characters to X-men, and I do not own Gideon. He belongs to Lux. Felix is my creation though. So, knowing the rating and the characters, read at your own risk or enjoyment.**

Chapter One - The Arrival

Who ever thought that searching for one's own brother would prove to be so difficult. Even for a SHIELD member, Felix only had so much skill to track down a teleporter. Not like he went anywhere much, but there was always one location that he continued to return to. The mansion.

Professor Xavier was famous in their world to harboring in mutants and taking care of them. He gave them what the rest of the world wouldn't provide, a future and a chance. He fed them, gave them a bed to sleep in, and an education. Sure, on the outside, the mansion wasn't something that many new about. It was hidden from the public to keep away intruders and riots. The humans were still not fully prepared for the mutant race. It wasn't like it was a disease, it was just as genetic as hair color. But some, like Felix, were a little bit harder to not notice.

Felix was, however, like his mother. Because of his appearance, and his ability to shape shift, he took the last name of Darkholme once he realized who his mother was. He had red skin like his father, black hair and blue eyes, also. But, those were the only parts, aside from his pointed ears, that made him look like Azazel. Everything else about him screamed Mystique. And to those in the mutant world, he was just as beautiful as she was.

But, his goal since he found out his origins, has been one thing. Find his brother. Kurt Wagner was elusive, that was for sure, always moving around and doing something great and important. However, it was getting down to the wire and Felix couldn't feel any more excited. Just as the thought passed through his mind, he stepped in front of the gate of the Mansion, bags in hand.

Felix had finally taken the time to get some vacation, and much needed R&R from work. Being part of SHIELD also kept him from his brother. He just hoped that it would end in a way that he would truly enjoy, or favored. After taking a deep breath, the red-skinned mutant pushed past the gate and towards the door. After knocking a bit, he heard the handle turn on the other side. The strong bodied mutant in his solid black suit looked down at the shorter youth in front of him. A sly smile formed over his lips. "Privet. My name is Felix, may I come in?" His Russian accent carried thickly on his voice as the blue eyes of the teen sized him up before stepping aside.

Felix slid in, snaking his way past the boy and faced him again, putting his bag down to properly introduce himself. He took the boy's hand softly, bowing at the waist and kissed the back of his smooth hand. "May I know your name?" The boy watched the gesture for a long moment before he swallowed, "G-Gideon." The red-skinned mutant smiled a white, toothy smile. "Iz a pleasure to meet you, Gideon."

The mansion was impressive, the foyer beautifully decorated and Felix took the warm woods in with his eyes. But, when he saw movement, he followed it. Gideon was walking away, without saying goodbye? Felix couldn't help himself, he had to follow. And he did, slipping up behind the teen, watching him move, the way his hips swayed as he walked. Felix wasn't shy about his sexuality, and he looked more often that he really should have. He got himself into trouble a few times because of his lingering gaze.

The younger boy slipped into the kitchen and Felix was in hot pursuit behind him. When he entered the kitchen, he looked at those around him. Smiling, he looked at everyone. Mutants, all of them, his trained eyes told him that. Or so he thought. He wondered, though, what they could do. His eyes looked over each person carefully before his eyes were drawn to something green. His gaze caught onto a man, with a rabbit like appearance and very green fur. He smirked softly before a voice caught his attention. "Hello, who might you be?" His eyes snapped to a blue face, a very furry blue face. "Uh, I'm Felix Darkholme, I am actually looking for Kurt Vagner. He is my brozer." A brow raised on the furry face and when the large male leaned back, Felix was able to see more than eyes and blue. It was Beast, or Dr. Henry McCoy, whichever you preferred.

Once the mutant stopped analyzing him, he gave a nod to the red skinned mutant, though he clearly didn't believe his relation to Kurt. When he was able to look away from the Beast without feeling threatened, his gaze returned to the green furred man. The rabbit was looking at him now, too and a smile was brought to his lips.

Without missing a beat, the green furred man slid up in front of Felix, a hand sliding up his chest flirtatiously. "So, you're new here, huh? Don't mind Big Blue over there, he's dating my sister. I'm Lothithanriaxiaxus Brand. But, that's a mouth full, so just call me Lothi. Or whatever else you want to call me." He winked at Felix, which made the mutant smile fully, his sharp canines almost like fangs. His visit to the mansion would prove to be most interesting indeed.

**There is chapter one!**

**Thank you so much for reading it, review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2 First Come, First Serve

_**Warning, I do not own any Marvel characters, including the X-men. Also, this has lots of smut, read at your own risk.**_

What happened next was what really caught his attention. He felt a hand sliding up his arm and looking over at the furry, green appendage made him smile brightly. He slid another hand around Lothi's waist, leaning in close to guide his lips over his neck. If there was one thing that Felix was never shy about, it was sex. And though this green furred man was interesting, the younger boy that was watching him is what really caught his eye. Gideon was beautiful, innocently watching the two. Reaching out, Felix curled a hand around his wrist and pulled the boy close.

Gideon let out a sound of surprise, being pulled into the mess of two men in the middle of the kitchen. A blush formed over his cheeks before he was being touched by both men, each of their hands gliding erotically over his skin. Both of them touching him all over, a set of hands on his chest and a set on his back, both mouths attacking his neck. The overload to his senses was already starting to get to be too much to bear.

Felix smiled, feeling the writhing body beneath his hands, the moans coming from the teen's mouth vibrated his throat beneath his lips. He pulled him closer when there was a voice coming from behind them. "What the hell?" Turning, a flash of blue was in his vision. Beast was looking at the trio, horrified before he grabbed the sprayer hose for the faucet, turning on the sink and spraying them until the three of them scurried out of the kitchen.

Giggling, the three of them moved, touching and kissing, nipping and tugging the whole way until they reached a bedroom. Felix slid behind Gideon the moment the door closed, Lothi moving in front of him. He watched the two kiss, seeing glimpses of tongue moving between panting, parted lips. His hands moved to unbutton Gideon's pants, his fingers sliding over the teen's lithe body. He pressed his hips against Gideon's rear, sucking on his neck and thrusting his hand fearlessly down Gideon's pants. His hand trapped between the soft material of underwear and the rough jeans as he cupped Gideon's hardening member.

The boy cried out and Lothi smirked. His lips worked against the teen's his hands gliding over his chest, tugging his shirt up until their kiss was broken and the scrap of clothing was tossed to the side. His eyes slid over the teen's chest slowly, hungrily. He pulled Gideon into another kiss, sliding his hands over his body before his lips began to drift down. Suddenly, he felt the boy being tugged back until Felix sat on the bed, pulling Gideon into his lap and Lothi followed eagerly after. Kneeling in front of the bed, he brought his lips to Gideon's chest, kissing and sucking softly on the skin before his mouth encased a soft nipple. Lothi began to nip and suck, causing Gideon to writhe and moan at the touches until the nipple between his teeth hardened. He moved to the other one while his other fingers pinched and tugged at the hardened nipple.

Felix growled softly, the sound low in his throat as he felt Gideon start to wiggle against his lap. Heat rushed down, pooling down to his core and causing his pants to get noticeably tighter. Gideon clearly noticed this also and let out a gasp, pushing eagerly against his lap. Felix took his hand out of the teen's pants, hearing a sigh of disappointment before he hooked his thumbs into the teen's pants, pushing them down. His hand returned to the boy's lap, moving against his skin before it wrapped around his member and began slow, torturous strokes.

Gideon gasped, writhing and moaning uncontrollably from the mouth on his nipples, the hand around his cock. Stroking so slowly that it was driving him insane. He wouldn't admit to these two men that he was a virgin. He didn't want them to think differently or be nervous about this being his first time. But, when he realized that he was the only one that was nude, he reached out, grabbing onto Lothi's shirt with clumsy fingers as he tugged on it. The alien took the hint and pulled his shirt away, revealing a green furry, but lightly muscular, body.

Felix's eyes went from Gideon's neck, looking over to the green furred alien. He smirked and soon slid away from Gideon so he could remove his own shirt. Compared to the two, Felix's build was very different. He was muscular, each layer beneath his skin rippling as he moved. The build like a predator, a jungle cat ready to pounce. Smooth and hard like red marble. His lips returned to Gideon's shoulder, sucking and nipping until there was a mark. A smile formed over his lips, feeling that with that mark, Gideon would be his forever. And he wasn't afraid to express that.

Gideon looked over his shoulder at Felix when he felt the hard skin was bare beneath his back. While his head was turned, the strong male pulled him into a kiss. While his eyes were closed, he suddenly felt a warm heat engulf his engorged cock and instantly, Gideon cried out into the other man's lips, his hips bucking into Lothi's eager mouth. Heat rushed to his body, wigging and gasping against Felix's lips. His back pressed into the strong chest of the red-skinned mutant.

Felix wrapped his arms around the teen, tugging him until his hips lifted off of his lap. His hand slipping underneath the boys rear, rubbing down the part and reaching his puckered entrance. When he pressed his finger against it, Gideon gasped and moaned, pressing down against the fingers that were prodding him. Felix moved then, slowly lifting Gideon until Lothi's lips popped off of his length. As soon as the teen was free, Felix rolled, putting him on his hands and knees, his hands sliding up and down Gideon's back. Lothi, without missing a beat, climbed onto the bed also, sliding under Gideon in a simple sixty-nine position and wrapping his mouth around the teen's length again.

Gideon cried out, wiggling and bucking his hips in and out of Lothi's mouth. Suddenly, he felt hands on his balls, his body tightening up for a moment as an inferno rushed through his body. His shaking fingers fumbled with Lothi's pants, getting them unbuttoned after a bit of struggle before pushing them down. He bowed his head, bringing Lothi's member into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip before sucking on it. His mouth moved down slowly and he heard Lothi moan. The sound caused his tongue to vibrate and Gideon moaned in return at the sensation, sending his own set of vibrations against Lothi's member. But suddenly, he felt something warm and wet prodding against his entrance. He cried out, feeling it breach his walls and wiggle around inside.

Felix growled softly, his tongue moving around inside of Gideon, his large hands spreading him open. His tongue wiggling around quickly and he heard a moan tear from Gideon. Smirking he slowly pulled back, his lips trailing up Gideon's body before he suckled on a few fingers. He slowly slid the coated fingers down until he began prodding against Gideon's entrance. Slowly, a single finger slid inside, feeling the teen tighten up. Felix leaned down and kissed his neck softly, hushing in his ear. After he began moving in and out of Gideon slowly, he felt the teen starting to move back against the finger. When he felt this, Felix added another finger, slowly thrusting them into Gideon, scissoring them to open up the teen a little.

Gideon could feel the pain going through his body, but the more he felt the fingers moving inside of him, the pain was replaced with pleasure and his moans were getting louder. Soon, his mouth slid up and down Lothi's length, feeling the alien do the same before he felt his own cock become fully sheathed into the warm, wet mouth of the alien. At that moment, Gideon lost it. His body tightened up and his mouth left Lothi's member, crying out as he came.

Felix smirked and pulled his fingers out when Gideon was finished and let the teen settle. Lothi swallowed down the come that shot into his throat, sucking and lapping at it greedily before he too pulled back and slid out from beneath Gideon. Curling his hands into Felix's hair, he pulled the Russian into a kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth so the mutant could taste Gideon on his tongue. Felix moaned, and pulled from the kiss after a while. Quickly, he scrapped himself of the rest of his clothes and Lothi did the same. He watched Gideon for a minute, the teen was still limp and panting.

Felix's lips caught Lothi's again, his large hand going down and grabbing both of their cocks and palming them at the same time. Moaning into the alien's lips he felt furry hands trailing over his body. He suddenly felt the kiss break and Lothi shoved him hard down onto the bed, climbing on top of him and grinding down. Felix moaned suddenly felt his unlubed cock push into Lothi's entrance. Arching and moaning, Felix felt smooth, human hands over his chest. When his eyes opened, his lips were taken by the eager teen. His hands moved down Gideon's body, pulling him close until the teen was straddling his chest. Pulling him closer, he broke the kiss and leaned in until Gideon's cock slid into his mouth. Sucking softly, his mouth moved gentle over the hardening member until it was fully engorged again. Lothi bucked and moaned, his fingers moving down Gideon's back and after a moment, Felix allowed the teen to turn around. Again his mouth moved to the wet entrance as the two began to kiss. Their tongues intertwining. Felix's hips bucked up into Lothi and he cried out just as he forced two fingers deep into Gideon's entrance. The sounds of them both moaning enticed a similar cry from Felix. He bit softly on Gideon's rear, his fingers digging in until they hit a bundle of nerves. The teen screamed out, Lothi was beginning to buck and ride faster.

At that moment, he knew that the alien was going to come at any moment, and so was Felix. But he didn't want to go just yet and he pulled back from Gideon. He slid the teen off of his chest and lifted Felix also. Grabbing Gideon, he bent the teen over, moving behind him and pressing the tip of his cock against his entrance. He watched Lothi frown before moving to the front of Gideon. The teen instantly began lapping at the head of the alien's cock.

Felix smirked and bucked his hips forward, burying the head of his cock into Gideon. He growled and felt the instant tightness around him. Within that moment, he knew Gideon was a virgin, especially from his cry out. Slowly, he moved further, slowly sliding deep into the teen. His body trembled from the restraint he was giving when he wanted to just slam into Gideon, to take him and own him. But, when he was fully sheathed, he waited for Gideon to make the call. But when he watched the boy wiggle his hips before taking Lothi into his mouth, he knew.

Felix began moving, watching Lothi's cock disappear into Gideon's eager mouth. Each thrust of his hips the red mutant gave sent a chain reaction through Gideon and brought Lothi's cock into his mouth. Soon, his speed began to pick up, his hands on the teen's hips and pulling him back with every thrust. Every motion was getting to be intense. Reaching around, the mutant wrapped a hand around Gideon's throbbing member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Lothi, too, began thrusting deep into the teen's mouth. Each one of them were moaning, sucking and thrusting. Heat forming off of their body in the form of sweat as they moaned. Lothi and Felix's speed picked up, the sounds of skin hitting skin was getting louder and louder, Gideon's moans getting to be so much more intense as they pounded his mouth and ass.

Suddenly, Felix felt a familiar tightness in his body, his grip tightened and his speed increased until he thought he was going to vibrate right out of his skin. His heart pounding hard in his chest and his moans getting to be louder and louder until he slammed in deep, burying himself against Gideon's prostate and releasing his hot seed. The muffled scream from Gideon signified that it triggered his own climax, hot speed spilling into Felix's pumping hand around his cock and Lothi also moaned. Seed spilling into Gideon's throat as he was buried deep. Once their muscled relaxed on their own, he slowly pulled out from Gideon, collapsing on the bed as the other two did the same. Felix closed his eyes, feeling each male move to rest on either side of him, his body covered in light sweat. His arms curled around the two boys, a tongue moving out to dampen his dry lips before his eyes cracked open and he looked down at them. He always thought that he would find his brother first before finding love, but when he looked at Gideon, his closed and breath coming out in heavy pants, he realized that his brother would have to come later.


End file.
